I'm Already There (Don't Cry)
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Arrggg!!!! Another songfic for this song! This one is a Sorato. Matt's band is on tour and he misses Sora, so he calls her.


I'm Already There  
  
I am *so* obsessed with this song. It's my second fic using it and probably not my  
last. Anyway, I don't own Digimon, the song, or this quote.  
  
Sora leaned over him and whispered in his ear, "Anata wo daku Yama-kun."   
~ "Looking Through Your Eyes" Kawaii Li'l Lia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He called her on the road,  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say 'I love you' one more time.  
  
Matt set down his guitar case and flopped down on the bouncy hotel bed. He smiled,  
remembering family vacations before the divorce when he and TK would bounce on the  
beds and their parents would actually let them.  
His band was on tour for a month this time and he sure missed everyone back home,  
especially Sora. He grabbed the phone off the desk and dialed the familiar number.  
After two rings she picked up the phone. "Hello, Sora here."  
"Hey babe, how you been?"  
"Oh Matt! I miss you so much! And the kids..."  
Matt heard the sound of someone in the background. "Mommy, who is it?"  
  
And when he heard the sound  
Of kids laughing in the background,  
He had to wipe a tear from his eye.  
  
Sora covered the mouthpiece with her hand and Matt only heard the squeal of "Yay!"  
and "Can I talk to him?"  
A moment later a little five-year-old voice said "Hi."  
"Hi Tori. Have you been taking care of your mommy?"  
"Yes, Daddy, when are you coming home?"  
  
Little voice came on the phone,  
Said "Daddy when ya comin' home?"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"But I already am home."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'll explain."  
  
I'm already there,  
Take a look around,  
I'm the sunshine in your hair,  
I'm the shadow on the ground.  
I'm the whisper in the wind,  
I'm your imaginary friend,  
And I know I'm in your prayers,  
I'm already there.  
  
"Oh. Mommy wants to talk to you again. I love you Dad."  
"I love you too Tori. Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
She got back on the phone,  
He said "I really miss you darlin'  
But don't worry 'bout the kids,  
They'll be alright."  
  
"I really miss you Matt. Why does your band have to take such long tours?" Sora  
asked.  
"I know. I'm thinking about quitting so I can spend more time with you and Tori and  
Michael."  
"But you love music!" Sora gasped.  
"But I love you and the kids."  
"Point, set, and match." Sora replied.  
  
"Wish I was in your arms,  
Lyin' right there beside you,  
But I know I'll be in your dreams tonite.  
And I'll gently kiss your lips,  
Touch you with my finger tips,  
So turn out the light,  
And close your eyes!"  
  
"I'll be home soon." Matt promised.  
"I know. Are you really going to quit?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll be dreaming about you." she promised.  
"Me too. Love you Biyo."  
"I love you too Gabu. Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
"I'm already there,  
Don't make a sound,  
I'm the beat in your heart,  
I'm the moonlight shining down.  
I'm the whisper in the wind,  
I'll be there till the end,  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
I'm already there.  
  
Matt put down the phone and stood up. It was time to go have a heart-to-heart talk  
with his manager.  
Half an hour later he pointed his blue pickup back toward Tokyo, having laid down the  
title of the Young Wolves' lead singer.  
  
We might be a thousand miles apart,  
But I'll be with you where ever you are.  
  
He snuck in the front door and went about getting himself something to eat in the  
darkened kitchen. He had driven non-stop. It was now after one in the morning and he  
was starving!  
Suddenly some one flipped on the light and yelled, "Freeze mister and put down  
whatever you were going to steal!"  
Matt whirled around and came face-to-face with Sora. She was holding the lamp from  
the bedroom over her head like a weapon and Tori and Michael were clinging to her legs  
through the nightgown.  
"Now Sora, you're not going to brake the lamp I got you for our second wedding  
anniversary are you?" Sora's mouth dropped open and she almost broke it anyway by  
dropping it.  
"DADDY!" Matt kneeled down and scooped up his 5 year old daughter and 3 year old  
son.  
Sora grinned. "Matt, you're home!"  
"I told you I'd quit the band. Alright, Tori, Michael, back to bed."  
  
I'm already there,  
Take a look around,  
I'm the sunshine in your hair,  
I'm the shadow on the ground.  
I'm the whisper in the wind,  
I'll be there till the end.  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
I'm already there...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Love? Hate? R&R!!!!  
PS, I need some info for one of my other stories. Does anyone out there know  
Oikawa's last name?  
PPS, I've started to take suggestions and requests. I do drama, humor, songfics, and  
anything else. Some rules, no death, I don't like endings that are *too* sad. Also, for  
romance I do Soratos, Takaris, Kenleis, Koushimis, Jyoumis, and Tairines ONLY! No  
yoai/yuri and no Mimatos, Taioras, ect. I also *LOVE* to do fics where Matt and TK's  
parents get back together, but I'm short on ideas, so please give me ways to get them back  
together! 


End file.
